The Life & Times of Dawn!
by Zsaiyan25
Summary: (Note this is to do with the In-Game Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Not the Anime Version of Dawn/Hikari) Ever wondered what happened to Dawn when you complete Diamond/Pearl/Platinum well find out here in a Dawns own Parody! Discover What happens in her Unsuccessful pokemon Journey as tries to work hard to become the best. pls Review Thanks for reading!
1. Following a Maiden on her Journey

Following a Maiden on her Journey

Dawn talking to herself "okay I'm only five away from seeing 300 Pokémon haha just wait till Professor Rowan sees it"

After seeing five new Pokémon "arh Dawn how are you?" Asks Professor Rowan

"Good fine whatever look" said Dawn as she shoved her pokedex in to professor Rowans eyes...

"errm i don't accept national dex entrees!" Said Professor Rowan

"Awkward said Dawns father from a far"

"Go see professor oak in Eterna City and do something with your life, can't you see Barry or Lucas they are in the Battle zone, why can't you get Progress?"

"Clefairy teleport now" Shouted Dawn

Clefairy" Ckicokco"

(Eterna city's music plays...)

Professor oak "Well hello Red how are you and Pikachu?" "Wow is that a Roggenrola how fascinating!"…

(Dawn Teleports behind Professor Oak)

"Professor Oak look at my pokedex Now" shouted dawn.

"Ok let's look" He Said with reluctance.

Pokémon Obtained 5 and a 1/2, Pokémon Seen 300, Rare Pokémon seen and not bothered to capture 17"

"F*** sake Dawn why the hell did I give you that National dex! You did know you are supposed to catch Pokémon not look at them. Gosh sometimes I'd think you'd be a better trainer if you took on the Sinnoh Gyms. Anyway until you mount for something I'm taking away your national feature, your Poke radar and My credit card no more weekend visits to Luminose City or Kanto or…(Looking at his latest bill) You went to Mt Chimney and spent £100000 poke dollars my girl what did you buy?

"These 3 Magikarp! Let's go Geriatric, Bill and Jenkins" called out Dawn. The three Magikarp flopped on professor Oaks floor "Also come out Turtwig and Bidoof"

He scanned Turtwig moves:

Turtwig knows moves

Withdraw

Hidden Power

Razor leaf

Mega drain

Quick attack

"Maybe you should train Turtwig some more" and head to the Oreburgh City Gym? Said Professor Oak.

"Oh i went there already and got a Coal badge then i traded it for £12 poke dollars i need money for slot machines!" Said Dawn

"Oh F*** u Dawn" Blurted out Professer Oak.

And with that Dawn ran out of Professor oaks house and ran to the Pokémon centre.

Stay Tuned Next Time for When Dawn Burned Down the Pokémon Centre!


	2. Fire, Snow cones and a lot of TV

Fire, Snow cones and a lot of TV

Dawn Arriving at the Eterna City Pokémon Centre

TV In the Background-"And that's the End of Sinnoh Now join us for a Special at Sandgem Town")

Nurse Joy "Hi How may i... Oh F*** it's you"

Several months ago…

It was a hot Spring morning In Eterna City many Pokémon trainers were flooding due to Gardenia pummelling challengers. Dawn Talking "I'm Feeling really hot I feel like a Snow Cone…(Thinking Aloud) Castelia city is far away but Snowpoint City is only one Teleport Away. And with that she jolted up and plugged hair tongues in Port and teleports to away Snowpoint city.

"Errm Nurse Joy" Said the frightened youngster Joey.

"Yes what is it?" Asked Nurse Joy

"Errm Well they… think is well… some smoke is coming from"…

(Interrupted)

"Fire run" Shouted the Ace Trainer with Dreadlocks!

Two weeks later returns to find the Eterna city Pokémon centre destroyed. Dawn asked herself curiously "I wonder what Happened here"?

Present Time:

"You're banned and here take your hair tongues with you… you you sick monster!"

Officer jenny "What's going on here oh its Hair girl your coming to jail"

Nurse Joy collapses on the floor "Oh save my Pokémon centre please.

"Urggh humm… That won't be necessary" Said professor oak. "She needs to teleport to Sandgem town immediately her father needs her.

TV-Sandgem town is shown:

"Welcome to Sinnoh now I'm your host Rhonda. Were at the Sandgem Town between the Winds of Twinleaf Town and the vibrant echoes of Jubilife City, today we are visiting the house of Professor Rowans Aide well when I mean house I mean Re-possessed House…


	3. Sinnoh Now

**Just a Short Chapter. Note this will be a Filler from Time to Time Sorry if the Language offends anyone. Please review i like reviews tell me what you really thing!**

_**Sinnoh Now! **_

"Welcome Back to Sinnoh Now I'm your beautiful host with the most Rhonda (She winks at the Camera). Today was at Sandgem town between the fresh breezes of Twinleaf Town and the vibrant echo of Jubilife city, this town is famous for Sinnoh Pokémon Professor Rowan and his laboratory; however the spotlight isn't on him today it's on His Aide".

"So why is this Aide famous all of a sudden? Well let's find out…"

She walks towards the Aide "So Aide why are you living by these dumpster?"

"Well you see my house it's been re-possessed by my ex-wife, I have no money my daughter spend it all on the slot machines in Veilstone and now I've been put on warning at work." Said the Aide/Dawns father.

"Who is that Girl crying over there?" asked Rhonda.

"That's my other Daughter" said the Aide.

"Little girl do you have a message to say" asked Rhonda

"Sob…sob…sniff..yerh Dawn you F******* little piece of S*** I can't F******* start my Pokémon journey cause you spent all of our Money you B**** if I ever see you again I will kill you!" Screamed Dawns Sister.

"This interview has been cut short abort abort" Shouted Rhonda who ran away with the mic in here had.

...

TV-"Well that's all for today folks Tune in Next time for Sinnoh Now Sponsored by Jubilife Television."

"Hmm Someone as Dumb as that could be asset to me" whispered the Mysterious voice watching TV!


	4. Basic sTraining

Basic sTraining

Clefairy "Ckicokco"

"Arh I Remember Jubilife city, well if I want to do things right I have to put away Magikarp." Said Dawn.

She took off and ran towards the Pokémon Centre passing several colossal buildings. As she made her way to the Pokémon centre she booted up the PC and chose to go on Bebe's Storage system and deposited all her Pokémon except Turtwig and Clefairy and Bidoof.

She went into her Key Items in her bag "Ahah there it is my Town map, so if I'm correct then the Pokémon trainer school is in the South West, Lets go guys… ooh shinny coin this can help for my debt at the Slot machines haha!".

Off she and her three Pokémon went to learn about Pokémon.

...

"Miss" asked Christine.

"Yes Christine, what is it?"

"There a scary girl sitting with us on the table" whimpered Christine

"Her Bidoof just ate my pencil case" cried Harrison"

"Errm Excuse me but are you supposed to be here?"

"Errm No miss" Said Dawn. "But I really need to learn about Pokémon so I can be a better trainer!"

"Well I can see you're already a trainer". "With Three Pokémon" said the Teacher.

"Well do you Trust your Pokémon and have a special bond between them?" asked the teacher.

"No not really" said Dawn.

"Do you Feed then regularly with the right types of poffins and Pokémon food" asked the teacher.

"You're supposed to feed'em" said Dawn curiously.

"Honey what do for them" asked the Teacher her frown was beginning to show.

"Errm…Shiny" said dawn as she showed the teacher the coin she found earlier.

"Oh Arceus God we got work to do with this one, praise the Creator of time and space.

2 hrs later of hard-core Pokémon leaning…

"So which type is super effective against Ice types?" "Harrison."

"Fire type is the most effective. Also effective is fighting and rock and steel types are also effective." Said Harrison

"Well Done Harrison" Said the Teacher. "Christine which type are Water Pokémon weak against?"

"Electric and Grass", answered Christine.

"Correct", said the Teacher. "Dawn what type is Super-effective against ground types?"

"Errm an Earthquake?" muttered Dawn. The teacher head hit her desk.

4 hrs later of More training.

"Okay Dawn what does a Potion do?" Asked the teacher.

"Oh I know this one these are magical item that are used by wizards or witches right like in Harry Potter!" shouted Dawn Excitedly.

"Harry potter is Fiction" Shouted the Teacher. "It's okay only 20 more years of teaching and I can retire to a nice lovely place with a beach resort oh Slateport city or Undella town huh" thought the teacher.

8 hrs of more training.

"Ok Dawn what type of is starly? Think carefully it has wing so it must be a…a…a"

"Oh Bird type!" shouted dawn excitedly.

"No You F****** Idiot," Shouted the teacher… "Oh don't lose your temper now I need the money, deep breaths, deep breaths. She opens her desk draw and looks at her Vacation money only 2 weeks till the summer."

2 Weeks Later

"Graduating is the Class of 2013 at the Pokémon training School Except one person." Said the teacher

"I bet that's your Dirk" Shouting at Him whilst pointing in his face.

"Will Everyone except Dawn come up and collect there certificate? Now" shouted the teacher. One by one they all came up and collected their certificates except dawn.

"Dawn come here I'm sorry you haven't graduated and got into to Poketech Academy… you have a better journey go and live your dream don't look back head to the next city and live your life go and there you will learn…"

"What I wasn't listening" said dawn.

"I'm Kicking you out you ignorant piece of S*** get lost" howled the teacher.

And with that Dawn followed the Clown Heading towards the Poketch corp.

...

Later that Evening "haha time to go on Holiday. Sun sex, Fifty shades of Grey and a whole lot of cocktails" Said the teacher excitedly. She opened her Draw to find her Jar of Money empty… "NOOO" she screamed. It read on there "I.D.O.U the D meaning Don't a homeless was rummaging through the bins so I gave him the money for some food we exchanged it for Pete the mouldy banana peel that's I replaced in the Jar. Dawn"

"No" shouted the teacher petrified. "I H**_A_**TE YOU DAWN…" the A had a Hint of madness.


End file.
